The Future Heirs
by JollyBritishChap
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Return of the Empire" and "Princess and her Knight" however shouldn't be treated as a direct sequel. Series of oneshots around the life of Cressida Butterfly and Frederick Lucitor.


**The Future Heirs**

 _Okay Ladies and Gents, Since I'm torn between making my SVTFOE stories into a trilogy of sorts and coming up with something else (I'm procrastinating hard on that Steven universe one) I've decided to do a series of oneshots based around the children of Star/Marco and Tom/Tamia as a sort've middle ground while I come up with something better._

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

 **First Meeting**

"Announcing the arrival of His Royal Majesty King Thomas Lucitor, Her Royal Majesty Queen Tamia Lucitor and His Royal Heighness Prince Frederick Lucitor of the Lucitor Imperial Union" Came the announcement through the throneroom of Butterfly Castle as a resplendant looking King and Queen made their way through the doors and into the grand hall of the most famous castle in all of Mewni.

The King was dressed superbly in a black military uniform adorn with a series of colourful and prestinely polished medals donning it and a great golden aiguillette which hung down to his midsection at his right side. The Royal crest of his family and kingdom on a spectacularly intricate silver pendant pinned to his left breast below the row of medals. Topping it all off was a grand crown sat atop his head, adorn with jewels and finest gold.

The Queen was no less grandly dressed, she stood proudly in a golden dress with the finest embroidery running through it. A small red cape flowed down her back, glittering too with golden trim as it flowed gracefully down to her calfs, which were covered by the dress itself. She wore a smaller but no less grand crown atop her own head, but it's beauty was overshadowed by the glowing radience of her perfect, red flowing locks that cascaded like a red waterfall down her head to the small of her back.

The King and Queen looked up to see another royal couple stood before them on a raised platform. They both smiled as the four royals made eye contact with one another, displaying a trust that only the closest and oldest of friendships bring. "Little over the top as always I see Marco?" Tom chuckled as he looked up to the king on the platform.

This king was dressed in a grand ocean blue uniform with a double breasted jacket which was decorated with golden shoulder boards displaying his commanding rank of the Mewnian armies. Draped down his black was a navy blue cape which tied around his neck with a fine, black and white fur collar, a pink jewel fixed to it's centre as a clasp. Finishing the look was of course a golden crown atop the king's head which displayed a grand pink diamond at it's front.

"For once I wanted you to come in with minimal fanfare" The king sighed with a small smile "It was Star who insited on the proper announcements and grand entrance" he continued as he pointed to his Queen who stood at his side with a mischivious grin on her face.

She was in a dress that clung delicately to her figure as it trailed down to the floor. A beautiful flowing pattern of vines and flowers sewn intricately and yet subtly into the fabric which was a similar blue hue to her husband's clothing. Her golden hair flowed down delicately to her lower back, the top held in place by a small golden crown with a pink, heart-shaped jewel at it's centre.

"Well, Cressie hasn't ever seen a royal entrance besides ours before" Star argued "I thought it'd be cool, isn't that right Cressie?" The queen looked down to a spot just behind her king, occupied by a shy looking toddler wearing a pretty blue dress which looked like a smaller version of her mothers. Her silky brunette hair tied back into a neat ponytale and the tiny triangle marks on her cheeks glowing lightly as she hid behind her father in shyness of the whole affair.

"Y..Yeah, it was cool mummy" the girl whispered up towards the queen who smiled lovingly at the child before picking her up gently and holding her up. Comforting her shyness at the sudden loss of the hiding space behind her father. Marco couldn't help but chuckle as the toddler attepted to grasp for his leg before being lifted up by the queen.

Tom and Tamia both chuckled at the display before Tamia looked behind her as she felt a small hand tugging at her dress. A toddler the same age as cressida was hiding behind the queen's dress, attempting to get her attention without a need to speak loudly. "What's wrong Frederick? You want ups?" She asks in a kind and motherly tone to the boy, recieving only a small nod in response.

The queen smiled and picked up the boy, cradling him in her arms as she and Tom began to make their way into the grand dining hall, following a servent alongside Star and Marco. The two toddlers, spotting each other for the first time, immediately felt their mutual shyness take over as they each cradled their faces into their mothers in a futile attempt to hide.

Both couples chuckled at the children's actions as they carried them into the grand dining hall. Both mothers placing their toddlers on the ground and encouraging them to go and make friends. Cressida and Frederick turned to each other, staring at one another in a shy, hesitant manner. Neither knowing exactly what to say and allowing shyness to take over.

Eventually Cressida was the first to speak. Moving closer to Frederick she waved politely and spoke in a small, kind voice. "Hi, I'm Cressida...Mummy and Daddy just call me Cressie, what's your name" she asked in a shy and hesitant tone. Frederick looked down, blushing with nervousness at this girl's introduction.

Cressida immediately misinterprited this response in her mind and looked up towards her mother with worry that she might've upset the boy. Star however gave a kind smile and gestured for Cressida to keep trying to get through to him.

Cressida turned back to the boy, who was still struggling to formulate a response that was anymore than simply looking down at his feet with a red tint covering his face. She tried to think of anything else she could say to get the boy to respond to her. It was only after a couple of moments thinking that she noticed the two small horns peaking out from under the boy's red hair.

Giggling lightly as she noticed them she walked a little closer to the boy and tapped the tip of one of his horns with her finger. Frederick jumped at this, not expecting the girl to actually come near him, although it was more out of shyness than anything else. This on;y served to draw another small giggle from Cressida. At first Federick thought she was making fun of him and was about to say something when she interrupted him with a sweet smile and half whispered "I like your horns, they're cute"

Federick's face flushed red as she said this. He'd never been complimented on his horns before aside from his mother and father. He looked up and took a proper look at the girl before him. He smiled lightly and looked down in embarresment as he finally spoke in a shy and reserved tone. "T..Thanks, I..errm..your cheeks are pretty"

Cressida giggled and patted her triangular cheek marks before taking the boy's hand suddenly and pulling him towards a corner of the room. "Cmon, come play with me, I've got a toybox over here" she said sweetly as she pulled the boy away from their parents with only a little resistance from the shy prince.

The 4 parents chuckled as the kids began to rifle through the toys in the incredibly large chest in the corner of the grand hall. Interrupted only when a group of dignitaries and military officials came in and saluted the royals properly. The royals sighed as duties called them to the grand table in the centre of the room.

"Well, at least I know one thing" Star said happily as she sat down at her place at the head of the table, drawing questioning looks from those around her, including Marco.

"What's that Star?" Marco asked with a puzzled look on his face, taking his spot beside her and fumbling through a bunch of papers that he'd prepared for this meeting. Star smiled at her husband and glanced back towards the children who were absent-mindedly playing and giggling with each other. The earlier shyness vanishing and giving way to the innocent play of two friends.

"Those two are gonna be the best of friends" Star smiled as she called the meeting to order.

 **A/N: Well, that's the first of this little mini-series, let me know what you guys think and if you wanna see more stuff along these lines. Also keep me notified if you wanna see a third story to my SVTFOE series :D Until next time**


End file.
